Saatnya Aku Kembali
by MonicaZhoury
Summary: Saatnya sudah tiba untukku..Super Show 5 Seoul. Panggung yang dulu adalah tempatku, panggung yang kutinggalkan hampir 4 tahun ini, ELF yang selalu bersamaku, dan terakhir..hyungdeul Super Junior. Aku tak tau masih layak atau tidak aku disebut Super Junior's Kim Kibum, tapi aku tak peduli,bohong jika aku tak rindu mereka. Terutama hyung tersayangku, Siwonie hyung. Sibum/BL/Yaoi/DLDR


**Saatnya Aku Kembali**

**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

**Author : Han Yeon Ri a.k.a MonicaZhoury**

**Rated : T**

**Casts :**

**Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, SJ members, EXO members, SHINee members, Lee Soman**

**Pairs : Sibum, and the other official couple from SMent**

**Warning : DLDR! And as always... YAOI**

**Disclaimer : They're SM's and their parents'**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ini... saatnya sudah tiba untukku... Super Show 5 Seoul. Panggung yang dulu adalah tempatku, panggung yang kutinggalkan hampir 4 tahun ini, ELF yang selalu bersamaku, dan terakhir... hyungdeul Super Junior. Aku tak tau masih layak atau tidak aku disebut Super Junior's Kim Kibum, tapi aku tak peduli, bohong jika aku tak rindu mereka. Terutama hyung tersayangku, Siwonnie hyung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepat! Cepat! Sudah jam 4 ini kalian masih santai-santai! Kita mau konser bukan tidur!" Teriak salah satu orang berkemeja hitam kepada para anggota boyband super yakni Super Junior, yang sedang malas malasan.

"Aku tak semangat manager hyung, tak ada Teukie hyung... haaahhh..." Kata seorang namja bermata sipit dan pipi chubby, Kangin. Memang, sudah beberapa bulan ini, Leeteuk sang Leader sekaligus eomma, menjalankan wajib militernya. "Iya hyung... lama-lama member kita semakin menipis... kita kehilangan 4 orang sekarang dan 2 dari mereka orang penting," protes Kyuhyun si magnae yang diiyakan seluruh member.

"Bagaimana sih... kalian harus konser. Bagaimana ELF nanti kalau menyesal? Mau kehilangan lebih dari 4?" kata si Manager pasrah yang langsung membangunkan mata hati (?) para member. Mereka tentu tak ingin mengecewakan ELF. "Okay, sekarang sudah jam setengah 5. 1 jam lagi kalian sudah harus siap arra?" "Ne arraseo..." jawab para member serentak.

.

.

.

.

Di barisan bangku VVIP gedung konser SS5, sudah terisi oleh 12 namja hoobae Suju yang tak lain adalah EXO...

"Wooowww... bagus sekali panggungnya... andai kita bisa punya panggung sebesar itu Sehunnie..." Kata namja berkebangsaan China bernama Luhan itu kepasa sang namjachingu Sehun. "Suatu saat kita juga bisa berada di panggung seperti itu Luhan. Makanya kita harus berusaha yang terbaik," Kata Suho, leader mereka bijak.

"Heya! Kalian ramai sekali... belum ada yang datang padahal, rajinnyaaa..." seru Lee Donghwa, kakak Donghae, mengagetkan member EXO yang sibuk mengagumi panggung. "Ah, anda siapa ya? Jangan-jangan stalker kami ya? Kyaaampp-" teriak Tao dalam bahasa China yang langsung dibekap oleh Kris, sang namjachingu. Yang lain hanya menatap Donghwa bingung. Pihak tersangka pun angkat suara, "Lee Donghwa ibnida, Hyungnya Donghae, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu!" member EXO serentak berkata "Oooooo... Hyungnya Donghae Hyung..." yang langsung menggetarkan venue. "Sudah lebih baik kita duduk diam sambil menunggu Show mulai," kata Xiumin lalu semua duduk diam. Sementara itu, Tao masih tak mengerti ucapan orang orang itu.

5 menit berlalu, para artis terkenal seperti TaeTiSeo SNSD, Busker-busker, dan CNBlue juga sudah datang ke venue SS5. Tak ketinggalan orang tua member SJ serta owner SMent sendiri, Lee Soman juga hadir disana. Dan namja di sebelah Lee Soman yang sekarang mengenakan kacamata hitam dan syal merah, sangat tak masuk akal untuk orang yang menghadiri konser.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan disini Actor?" tanya Lee Soman santai kepada namja di sebelahnya itu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat para namja luar biasa itu disana sonsae," jawab namja yang dipanggil 'Actor' itu dengan suara cool. Soman pun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau rindu mereka bukan? Ayolah Actor... kau sudah menjadi anak didikku lebih dari 5 tahun. Aku tau meskipun kau berakting sekarang," kata Soman yang langsung membuat si 'Actor' kaget. "Ani-Ah! Aish... okay okay, aku rindu mereka... apalagi Choi Si-" 'Actor' menutup mulutnya kala hampir mengatakan rahasianya.

"Ya? 'Choi Si' nugu? Siwon? Ayolah, akupun tau kau dan Siwon itu saling suka. Kibum ah, kau harus kembali... ini saatnya... lihat lautan biru yang sudah menunggumu itu," kata Soman menepuk punggung namja yang ternyata Kibum itu. Kibum pun menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku tak yakin masih layak," jawab Kibum ragu lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan lampu di venue tersebut mulai redup. Tepat jam 6 malam waktu Seoul, lagu SUPERMAN mulai dikumandangkan. Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun satu persatu muncul dan berbaris di atas panggung. Sontak para ELF bersoak-sorak kegirangan.

_Nega sesangeseo hanabakke  
Eopneun groupeso meotjike chumeul shugo  
Unique-han eubchorimeul halddae _- Eunhyuk

_Sesang modun yojeong deuri  
Naeke banhae banhae naekero dallyeowa  
Dallyeowa dallyeowa I sunganeul hamkke  
Jeulkyeo bolkka _- Donghae

_Chinchihake joyonghake nareul  
Saranghaejun saramdeureul naneun kamdongshikyeo _- Yesung

_Kwanhi heoseburigo solchikhi  
Mothago naeke keureon sunganiragoneun eopseotda _- Kyuhyun

"Hyungdeul... Bogoshipeo..." ia menatap satu per satu dari mereka dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

_Urin kyumo-do chwego skill-do chwego  
Mwodeunji chwegoga animyeon andwe  
Super Junior neun wonrae maen jaman ppajin  
Ireum hamyeo himsen tori SuperMan  
Yeolkyeong-do chwego cheongshin-ryeokdo chwego  
Nuga uril kamhi kkeureo-nael tenga  
Super Junior neun wonrae maen jaman ppajin  
Ireumhayeo narsen tori SuperMan  
BAM BA BAM BAM BAM BAM _- All

Siwon yang sedari tadi bernyanyi mulai menyapukan pandangannya ke arah penonton. Hal rutin yang dilakukan Siwon di konser, Wishing his Kibummie is there. Tapi selama 3 tahun terakhir, tak sekalipun ia menemukan orang terkasihnya itu di deretan penonton.

Catched! Pandangan mata Siwon bertemu dengan Kibum tapi secepat kilat Kibum mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah samping membuat kontak matanya terputus. "Kuharap itu benar benar Kibum." Batin Siwon lalu tersenyum dalam lagunya. "Aduh, mati aku...Gimana ini? Siwon hyung melihatku," gumam Kibum khawatir. "Hey, Kibum... kau tak apa?" tanya Soman yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki lagu-lagu lainnya, Kibum semakin frustasi dan memilih membuka iPhonenya dan melihat Twitternya. Satu kalimat terpampang jelas di search nya terhadap #SS5SeoulDay1

'KIM KIBUM IS ATTENDING SS5 SEOUL NOW! WISHING KIBUM IS BACK TO US'

"Mati aku..." batin Kibum sekali lagi lalu menutup iPhonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidaaaakkkk! Aku tidah mau! Aku seme! Seharusnya uke yang pake ini!" Teriak Siwon kepada managernya geram. "Hey! Siwon-ah, bukannya kau selama ini tenang saja? Kau bahkan setuju tadi sore. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini?" tanya sang manager bingung. Sontak para members yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghampiri Siwon dan managernya yang sedang berteriak ditengah lagu yang dinyanyikan Kangin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung mewakili. "Aku tidak mau jadi yeoja! Aku seme!" Siwon kembali merajuk."Hey tenanglah. Sungminnieku saja mau," Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung dijitak Sungmin. "Sebutkan alasan jelas Choi Siwon," Shindong menegaskan. "Itu... sebenarnya... aku melihat Kibum di Venue. Aku malu sama dia," kata Siwon yang langsung disambut...

"APA?! KIBUM?!" teriak semua member termasuk Kangin yang sudah turun panggung.

"Ne... dia di sebelah Soman sonsaengnim," kata Siwon. "Yasudah! Kau naik panggung cepat! Alasanmu tak kuterima!" kata manager yang langsung ditatap Siwon horror. "Hajima!"

.

.

.

.

Semua bersorak heboh saat seseorang sudah muncul diatas panggung. Mengenakan dress biru sapphire dan wig coklat keriting. Ya! Itu dia sang seme sejatiyang sudah diragukan statusnya. Menari dengan lagu Son Dambi berjudul Beautiful Night dengan gesture yang tidak seperti perempuan. Kibum yang malu hyung tercintanya dibegitukan hanya menunduk dengan wajah panas dan membuka twitternya lagi.

"Harusnya kalo jadian, aku dong yang seme?" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri tapi segera menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ia lalu melihat tweet para penggemarnya.

'Aku tau kau disana Kim Kibum. Lee Soman, cepat tarik Kibum ke panggung!' salah satu tweet dari penggemarnya lagi-lagi memenuhi otaknya.

"Hey, Kibum... sepertinya orang yang kau sukai itu sedang mati rasa disa-" kalimat Soman terpotong kala tak sengaja ia melihat Kibum, lebih tepatnya iPhone Kibum yang terdapat kalimat itu.

"Haaahh..." Kibum menghela nafas setelah Siwon sudah digantikan oleh Ryeowook. "Aku ingin kau kembali kepada mereka Kibum. Sudah saatnya..." kata Lee Soman. "Ne, aku sudah tau," kata Kibum lalu kembali melihat ke panggung. Sekarang sang 'Appa' yang memakai baju merah dan rok hitam, membuatnya tertawa agak keras, sejenak melupakan beban pikirannya.

"Bogoshipeo..."

..

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan cepat dan sekarang sudah saatnya beralih ke lagu Marry U. Kibum pun menegang kala mendengarkan bagian pertama lagu itu.

_Love oh baby my girl  
Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon  
Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul_

_Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo  
Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido  
Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo _– Eunhyuk

Kibum pun tak sadar mengikuti rap Eunhyuk tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul VCR yang menampilkan wajah bahagia member Super Junior, termasuk Heechul, Leeteuk, dan... DIRINYA?

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)  
Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do) _- Sungmin

Setetes.. dua tetes... air mata terus mengalir di pipi chubbynya... Kibum tetap berusaha menahan tangisnya agar Soman sonsae tak tau apa yang terjadi.

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)  
Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love) _– All

_Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do _– Ryeowook

Semua member mengikuti arah tatapan Siwon dan sampai ke arah seorang yang selama ini tak ada disamping mereka. Kim Kibum.

"Kibum..." Gumam Ryeowook dan yang lain hanya menatap tak percaya. Siwon segera mematung melihat dongsaeng yang begitu dicintainya, yang jarang ditemuinya hampir 4 tahun ini, benar benar hadir disana.

Kibum menatap para hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. Para hyung dan dongsaengnya di atas panggung membungkuk 90 derajat dan menatap Kibum lagi, sekilas. Tatapan penuh kerinduan. Tak lama setelah itu, tangis Kibum pecah, tak sadar Siwon menatapnya sendu. "Kibum Saranghaeyo..." gumam Siwon pelan lalu mereka menghilang di balik panggung.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap panggung yang terdapat 9 namja diatasnya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia menyadari dulu mereka ada 13 orang, tapi kenapa tinggal 9 orang? Ia mengutuki kebodohannya yang seenaknya meninggalkan SJ setelah Hangeng keluar. Kibum merasa sangat tidak pantas. Ia seharusnya ikut dance Sorry, Sorry disana. Ia seharusnya menyanyikan partnya. "Member macam apa aku ini," kata Kibum datar.

Setelah lagu Sorry, Sorry selesai diputar, Kibum bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Tapi tak lama, 9 member Super Junior kembali lagi ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan Show Me Your Love. Lagu duet Super Junior kala masih lengkap dengan sunbae mereka, DBSK yang sekarang juga sudah terpecah menjadi 2, yaitu JYJ dan TVXQ. Tentu lagu itu sangat berkesan untuk SJ maupun DBSK.

"Aku tak tau kenapa banyak sekali yang keluar dari SMent. Apa aku salah?" tanya Soman kepada Kibum.

"Apa aku boleh jujur sonsae?" tanya Kibum hati-hati yang dijawab anggukan oleh Soman.

"Kau terlihat lebih memilih hoobae kami dibanding SJ dan DBSK. Kau juga terlalu memforsir. Mianhae aku lancang, tapi ini yang selama ini kami pikirkan," jawab Kibum lalu melihat ke arah panggung lagi, melihat keluarganya itu.

"Ah, mianhae Kibum, aku tak sadar akan itu..." kata Soman menyesal yang diangguki Kibum.

Setelah Super Junior memperdengarkan Sapphire Blue, saatnya konser akan berakhir. Sebuah lagu yang membuat Kibum terhenyak, tertusuk ribuan jarum, bahkan tak mampu berdiri lagi...

_Arayo mideoyo cheotnune banhandan geu man  
Achime nuneul ddeumyeon eojetbam kkumsoke geudae  
Naegerowa ipmajchudeon geuneukkim geudaero  
Akid nama gyeosok nama onjongil geudae saenggake, utjyo.._

_So I pray for you, oh, so I  
So I promise you, oh, so I  
Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi  
Geudaerago mideulkkeyo (Geudaerago mideulkkeyo~)  
Will you come to me,  
Na jogeuman deo geudaepume  
O saranghaeyo geudae my love  
Na eonjekkajina, ireohke..._

Kibum masih teringat masa-masa ia bersama Super Junior dulu. Ia menyanyikan lagu ini dengan senyuman, ia bahagia saat itu. Masa sulit saat debut dilaluinya bersama-sama. Terlintas di otaknya saat mereka masih lengkap ber-13, dan saat satu persatu mulai Han Geng yang keluar dari Suju, Kangin yang harus wajib militer duluan karena kasus, hingga dirinya yang memutuskan untuk cuti. Masih diingatnya wajah kecewa Leeteuk, tapi dengan sabar leader itu berkata, "Kejarlah mimpimu jika kau ingin Kibum.

ARRRrrgghhh! Kibum berteriak dalam hati. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, mengecewakan Leadernya, mengecewakan Hyungdeulnya, dongsaengnya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya kembali kepada SJ. "Aku memutuskan kembali, sonsaengnim," kata Kibum pelan dan Soman hanya tersenyum sambil tetap menonton konser itu.

"Ne Ghamsahamnida! Urineun Syupeo Juni-oeyo!" teriakan dari member Super Junior sekaligus menutup konser tersebut. Secepat kilat Kibum menembus kerumunan fans.

Ia tak peduli panggilan dari Soman atau hoobaenya, atau siapapun...

Tak jarang ia menabrak orang berujung orang itu menyadari bahwa ia Kim Kibum...

Ia tak peduli banyak fans mengejarnya...

Tujuannya hanya 1...

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Kau taktau siapa aku ya?!" teriak Kibum kepada 2 bodyguard yang menjaga pintu bertuliskan 'Backstage'. "Kalau kami tau pun kami ga akan ijinkan kau masuk," kata salah satu bodyguard itu dan dengan mudah menahan Kibum yang berontak.

"Lepaskan dia, dia Kim Kibum. Salah satu muridku," sebuah suara tegas mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ya, Lee Soman, sang CEO SMent. "Baik tuan Lee," sahut para bodyguard itu dan Kibum pun masuk ke backstage setelah menjulurkan lidah ke arah 2 bodyguard malang itu.

'Cklek'

.

.

.

"Heeuuuuhhh... lelah sekali... gilaaa..." kata Zhou Mi dalam bahasa China yang hanya bisa dimengerti Siwon, Henry, dan Ryeowook. "Kau bicara apasih? Korean please?" kata Eunhyuk sok inggris yang hanya dijawab tatapan malas dari semua member Suju kecuali dirinya. "Sudahlah, santai dulu..." kata Kangin menenangkan.

"_Lepaskan! Kau tak tau siapa aku ya?!" _teriak sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi mereka diluar ruangan. "Hei, Siwon... itu Kibum? Kok suaranya kaya Kibum?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab Siwon dengan endikkan bahu tanda tak tau, yang lainpun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"_Kalau kami tau pun kami ga akan ijinkan kau masuk," _anggota Suju tau itu suara salah satu bodyguard mereka. Mereka lalu menempelkan telinga di pintu yang tertutup itu.

"_Lepaskan dia, dia Kim Kibum. Salah satu muridku," _kali ini mereka tau bahwa itu suara sonsaengnimnya. Dan dia bilang- "KIM KIBUM?!" desis seluruh member Suju disana lalu saling bertatapan tak percaya. Tapi mereka tak ingin kepedean dulu, mungkin saja itu Key SHINee yang nama aslinya juga Kim Kibum?

'Cklek' 'brukkk'

"Kyaaaa... aduuhhh... kau tak tau kami ini sunbaemu? Kurang ajar!" kata ke-11 orang yang jatuh saat pintu didorong oleh seseorang. Masih belum sadar siapa dihadapannya karena masih menyelami(?) rasa sakit akibat jatuh bertumpukan. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya mematung tak percaya. Bibirnya terasa kelu.

20 detik...

30 detik...

"Hiks..." satu isakan muncul dari bibir pelaku pendorongan pintu yang tak lain adalah...

"Kibummie?" kata Siwon yang pertama kali sadar. Sontak seluruh member itu berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap Kibum tak percaya. Siwon tanpa peduli sakit langsung berlari memeluk Kibum diikuti 10 orang lainnya yaitu Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Zhou Mi, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Henry.

"BOGOSHIPEO!" teriak mereka membuat Kibum tersiksa. "Hyungdeul, Saengdeul, sesaakkk..." protes Kibum lalu mereka satu persatu melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Siwon tidak. Lee Soman dan member EXO serta TaeTiSeo yang sudah ada di ruang itu hanya menatap cengo SiBum.

"Hey! Siwon-ah, kau mau bunuh Kibum agar dia tak kembali ke Suju eoh?" protes Soman kepada Siwon dan segera mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka merah. "Ayo... kita kembali pulang... kalian harus istira- Kibum? Kaukah itu?" seru sang manager tak percaya. "Ne, hyung..." jawab Kibum.

"Dalam rangka apa kau kemari?" tanya si Manager. Kibum pun langsung menjelaskan maksudnya. "Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku kembali kepada Super Junior," kata Kibum membuat semua orang disana kecuali Lee Soman, menatapnya kaget.

"Maaf jika aku sudah mengecewakan kalian dulu. Terutama Leeteuk hyung. Aku berharap dia ada disini.. hiks.. a-aku menyesal.. aku t-telah mengecewakannya..aku..." kalimat Kibum terhenti. Tangisnya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. "Kibum-ah!" Siwon yang tau Kibum limbung langsung ditahannya. "Hiks... hiks... Siwon hyung," Kibum spontan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon. "Sshh... uljima Bummie, hyung disini..." kata Siwon menenangkan.

Tak sadar, banyak dari mereka yang sudah meneteskan air mata melihat pengakuan Kibum. Jangankan yeoja seperti Taeyeon atau Tifanny, atau Seohyun yang ada disana, jangankan para namja berstatus uke seperti Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Baekhyun, atau Lay, para namja berstatus seme seperti Yesung, Kangin, dan Suho pun sudah meneteskan air mata meskipun tak frontal. Perkecualian bagi Sungmin yang berusaha tegar.

"Aku tau hyung ingin menangis. Menangislah hyung," bisik Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin membuat namja kelinci itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun pun mengelus rambut Sungmin sabar.

"Sudah... sudah... ayo kembali ke Dorm. Kibum, kau ikut ya?" tanya manager itu memelas. Kibum sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi ia sudah dihadiahi tatapan memelas juga oleh para member Suju.

"Ne, aku ikut," tegas Kibum membuat semuanya bersorak senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum duduk di ujung kasurnya dan Siwon. Memang dorm Suju dirancang 1 kamar 2 orang dengan kasur King size, karena kalau twin beds, kata Soman kemahalan (?). ia menatap sekeliling kamar yang sekarang sudah jarang ia dan Siwon tempati itu. Dulu saat debut memang ia dan Siwon sekamar.

'Tok..Tok..Tok..' terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Masuklah," jawab Kibum dan Siwon masuk kedalam kamar itu. "Hyung? Ini kan kamar kita? Kenapa ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya Kibum heran. Lalu Siwon duduk di sebelah Kibum. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami selama ini Kibummie?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap lurus ke foto diama Suju ber13 ada disana.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru hyung," kata Kibum menyesal. "Lalu? Ceritakan kenapa kau memutuskan kembali?" tanya Siwon. "Aku..."

**Flashback on**

Kibum PoV

"sekarang kita ke kantor SMent Kibum-ah, kau harus mengurus fanmeetingmu disana," kata managerku. Huh, kantor SM? Kalau ketemu sama Suju bisa hancur aku. "Oke..." jawabku cuek.

SM building

"Super Show 5? Minggu depan? Kalau aku nonton sepertinya tak masalah. Eh, hyung aku minggu depan ada jadwal?" tanyaku kepada manager cerewet itu. "Tidak ada, silahkan refreshing," katanya sambil tetap berbicara kepada para resepsionis untuk pertemuanku dengan Lee Soman.

"Ayo, Kibum-ah," lalu aku dan manager hyung segera menaiki lift menuju kantor Soman di lantai 5. Lantai dimana aku dulu berlatih bersama Suju. Yah dulu...

Setelah sampai di lantai 5, aku segera melangkah ke ruang Soman sonsae di ujung lorong. Terdengar beberapa lagu dari berbagai ruang yang kulewati. "Yak! Kangin hyung! Bukan begitu! Kau harus latihan lebih lagi..." Eh? Itu kan suara Eunhyuk? Mereka pasti sedang latihan. Akupun berhenti melangkah membuat managerku bingung tapi kusuruh dia untuk diam dengan meletakkan telunjuk di bibirku.

"Aku sudah berusaha, Eunhyuk-ah! Aku bukan dancer hebat sepertimu!" kali ini suara Kangin Hyung. "Sudahlah Eunhyuk, jangan marahi Kangin-hyung terus," itu Donghae! Sepertinya mereka memang sangat lelah. Aku ingin membuka pintu coklat tempat latihan itu tapi kuurungkan niatku segera. "Ayo hyung," kataku kepada manager hyung.

"Yap, terima kasih sonsaengnim..." kata manager hyung mengakhiri perundingan. "Cheonmayo, dan kau Kibum.." kata Soman Sonsaengnim lalu aku tersenyum kepadanya juga dan beranjak keluar. "Ah! Kibum! Aku hampir lupa, datang ke SS5 ne? ini tiketnya, free!" kata Soman Sonsae lalu memberikan sebuah tiket bertuliskan 'Super Show 5 Seoul VVIP' itu. "Ne... Ghamsahabnida sonsae," kataku lalu keluar. Kalau begini, mau tidak mau aku harus datang.

**Flashback off**

"Oh begitu?" kata Siwon hyung kepadaku. "Ne... jadi, hyung mau tanya apa lagi?" tanyaku kepada namja yang sangat kucintai ini. "Kau tak tau Kibum, kau membuatku seperti orang mati setiap hari. Tanpamu aku hampa Kibum," kata Siwon hyung. "Maksudmu apa hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

_ajig kkaji mot haejun geu mal.  
mog-i meyeosikeunhae geu mal  
nuguboda saranghae.  
ojig neowa na nannana nannana nanna_

_i sungan-i haengbogkae jeongmal.  
naege waseo gomawo jeongmal.  
naleul da jul han saram  
ojig neowa na nannana nannana balo neo._

Tiba-tiba Siwon hyung menyanyikan sepotong dari lagu Super Junior di album ke-4, All My Heart. Aku hanya memandanginya bingung. Ia pun tersenyum. "Kim Kibum, saranghae... Would you be my namjachingu?" tanyanya yang membuatku kaget. Wajahku memanas. "Ne... hyung... nado saranghae, I do," kataku.

Perlahan, Siwon hyung menarik daguku sehingga aku menghadap ke arahnya. Wajah kami semakin mendekat hingga bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Siwon hyung menempelkan bibirnya kebibirku dan sedikit melumat. "Ennggghh..." aku melenguh saat Siwon hyung menggigit pelan bibir bawahku.

"Yak! Anak-anak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak sebuah suara yang aku yakin Kangin appa. Aku dan Siwon hyung pun langsung melepas ciuman kami dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Mianhae hyung..." kata Siwon hyung. "Sudahlah, ayo... makan malam sudah siap..." kata kangin hyung kepada kami. "Ne," jawab kami serempak.

"Kibum... saranghae... Berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkanku lagi," kata Siwon hyung. "Nado hyung, aku janji."

**END**

**Terinspirasi dari berita yang bilang Kibum hadir di SS5 Seoul kemarin.**

**RnR?**


End file.
